Maktub
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Una tierra devastada, unos cuantos centenares de humanos, una Asuka y un Shinji adultos, que han tratado a toda costa de olvidar...¿Qué pasará cuando doce años después vuelvan a encontrarse?
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

**Por: **

**HaNnAh-SoNaTiNa**

_Maktub es lo escrito en la historia universal,_

_lo que debe suceder,_

_el destino inevitable que todos presentimos_

_sobre el cual no tenemos control_

_-Pablo Cohelo.- _

Hay quienes deseamos que los problemas del mundo terminen abruptamente; con un cometa, diluvios eternos, guerras infernales, un cataclismo que termine todo de golpe ó siendo adsorbidos por un inmenso mar de LCL para dar paso a la siguiente etapa evolutiva donde todos seamos uno… o nada…

Al menos es el planteamiento que hace el final de Evangelion, donde asumimos que toda la raza humana fue exterminada y que dos jóvenes darán comienzo a un nuevo Génesis, perspectiva que se ve frustrada cuando el uno ahorca a la otra.

Conclusión: No hay salvación para la humanidad.

Sin embargo, existen personas como Anais de Céfiro que creen que aún tenemos esperanza.

Esta historia da comienzo doce años después del Tercer Impacto.

Se sitúa en una tierra devastada, con un precario equilibrio ecológico, azotado por las fuerzas naturales y poblada por unos cuantos centenares de humanos que lograron regresar del mar de LCL. Todo ello consecuencia del cataclismo ocurrido y los abusos cometidos durante el siglo XX.

Trata de una Asuka y un Shinji adultos, que han tratado a toda costa de olvidar que estuvieron en el centro de la catástrofe; quienes para dejar atrás el pasado, el dolor y la oscuridad que vivieron, tomaron caminos distintos, sin dedicarse una última mirada.

¿Qué pasará cuando doce años después, vuelvan a encontrarse?


	2. Therapie

**MAKTUB**

**CAPITULO 01****: Therapie**

"_Arrastro tus marcas de ayer… _

_porque así estaba escrito"_

**Abril, ****Año 12 D. del T. I**

—Con el tiempo, el futuro comienza a verse más oscuro, y todo lo pasado comienza a verse con más luz, incluso los instantes más negros.

—¿Es por eso que cambiaste tu cita para hoy?

—Si… ¡NO!… ¡_Mein Goth_! Tres años en terapia no han servido de mucho, voy directo al manicomio—, exclamó la mujer frustrada mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a la pared.

—No digas eso, hemos logrado grandes progresos, la primera vez que viniste a verme, tuve que mandar tapizar el sillón y reparar dos ventanas. Haz avanzado mucho en cuanto a manifestar tu ira de una manera más segura para ti y los que te rodean, también eres más honesta contigo misma y más abierta con los demás.

—No se moleste Doc, pero siendo usted la más grande eminencia en psicología esperaba "estar curada" en un año a lo mucho, y todos esos "progresos" en tres años es simplemente demasiado… ¿Cuándo comenzare a vivir?

—Ya hablamos de eso, tu vida comienza en el momento en que tú lo decidas, estas viviendo. La terapia es un proceso, las mejoras van de acuerdo al paciente; eres una mujer fuerte, trabajaste con tenacidad para superar tus temores y enfrentaste muchos de tus demonios personales a lo largo de estos tres años, son importantes victorias que celebrar Asuka, reconócelas como tales —, indicó la mujer mayor, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —Ahora siéntate frente a mi, y dime porque haz venido hoy.

La pelirroja obedeció lo que se le pedía, aspiró profundo y sujetó los bordes del sofá como si temiera caerse.

—Yo… seguí a un hombre por la calle…—, manifestó avergonzada.

—Ajá… ¿Que paso después? —, le habló la doctora con toda la calma del mundo.

—Lo seguí porque pensé que lo conocía…

— Ajá…—

—Lo seguí casi por cuatro calles, hasta que volteó y me di cuenta de que no era quien yo pensaba. Él me miró, sonrió y me invitó a salir… entonces yo lo golpeé y le grité "¡_Hentai_!" —, dijo la mujer sonrojada.

—¿Hizo ese hombre algo que te molestara?

—En realidad no… él fue muy amable y era bastante atractivo—, la mujer había tomado un cojín del sofá, y parecía tratar de esconderse detrás de él.

—¿Qué significa _Hentai_?

—Pervertido—, murmuró la pelirroja.

—¿Le temes a los hombres?

—¡Por supuesto que no!...¡Yo seguí a ese tipo porque olía justo como Shinji, y cuando me di cuenta de que no era él… yo… yo—, exclamó la pelirroja temblando y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, ya se había levantado del sofá y había arrojado el cojín hacia un lado.

Ahora permanecía de pie, con los puños cerrados tratando de que las lágrimas no se le escaparan.

—Respira profundo, aquí tienes…—, la psicóloga tomó un pañuelo desechable y se lo ofreció.

Asuka hizo varias exhalaciones de aire antes de por fin poder secarse las lágrimas y volver a su lugar en el sofá.

—¿Estas mejor?

—Si…

—¿Quieres seguir?

—Humm… no quisiera, pero la conozco Doc., ha encontrado algo interesante ¿Verdad? y si no hablo de ello hoy, me hará sacarlo después.

—Sabes que no hago eso, tú hablas de lo que crees que necesitas hablar, y yo te marco los puntos que necesitas para progresar.

La pelirroja suspiró, se relajó un poco más, y dijo: —Bien, comencemos… ¿Que quiere que le explique Doc?

—¿Quién es Shinji?

—Esa es fácil, un pervertido _baka, hentai_, el alfeñique que vivía conmigo.

—¿Era tu pareja?

—No, éramos algo así como… ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros? No lo sé Doc, es complicado.

—¿Por qué estaban juntos entonces?

—Por Misato.

—¿Quién era ella?

—Ermm… otra pregunta compleja, ¿Mi jefa? ¿Mi tutora? ¿Mi casera? ¿Mi… rival? —, Sus ojos se opacaron cuando pronunció las últimas palabras.

—Parece que tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes aquí, Shinji y Misato son nombres japoneses ¿Verdad? ¿Estuviste viviendo en Japón?

—Si, hace años…

—¿Qué edad tenias?

—Catorce.

—¿Cuánto estuviste allá?

—¿Sabe qué? lo he pensado mejor, no tenemos que hablar de esto, fue hace mucho tiempo, y estuve realmente muy poco tiempo en Japón; seguí a ese hombre porque me recordaba a Shinji, no era él, trató de aprovecharse de la situación, y me lo tomé mal, eso es todo. Nada de que preocuparme—, la mujer se levantó del sofá e intentó acercarse a la puerta por la que había entrado.

—Si esa explicación te deja satisfecha, esta bien, pero recuerda que los asuntos pendientes son eso, pendientes, y saldrán a flote cuando menos lo esperes si no los enfrentas.

Asuka suspiró y regresó para desplomarse nuevamente en el sofá.

—Bien Doc, póngase cómoda, esto va a llevar tiempo. Por cierto, apague la grabadora y le aconsejo que no hable sobre lo que va a escuchar porque pondría en riesgo su vida.

—Ya sabes que no tienes que amenazarme, soy una profesional, no puedo hablar sobre los casos de mis pacientes.

—Vamos Doc, se que esta desarrollando un libro sobre las visiones de sus pacientes después del Tercer Impacto, lo llamó un raro caso colectivo de "estrés postraumático", ahora sabrá que pasó en realidad, pero no podrá hablar sobre ello o escribirlo en su libro. No es una amenaza Doc, se han esforzado mucho para que todos olviden, gente más poderosa que usted ha desaparecido para callar la verdad.

La Doctora miró sorprendida a la mujer frente a ella, todo lo había dicho con tranquilidad, no era una amenaza. La confusión vino a su mente, nunca había mostrado indicios de esquizofrenia, pero las teorías de conspiración eran un rasgo típico de ese padecimiento. Apagó la grabadora y tomó asiento, si eso hacía que su paciente tuviera más confianza, estaba bien.

—Fui a Japón por trabajo, yo era la Segunda Elegida, Asuka Largely Soury, Piloto del Evangelion 02.

* * *

**Therapie**, alemán: Terapia


	3. Tengoku

**MAKTUB**

**CAPITULO 02: Tengoku**

"_El perfume antiguo y_

_venerable del mar abierto…"_

Juan Carlos Botero

**Febrero****, Año 11 D. del T. I**

—¡Ryōshi-san! ¡Ryōshi-san!

El niño corría por la suave arena tratando de llamar la atención del hombre sentado sobre las rocas de la playa, pero este, absorto en su tarea de quitar las escamas de los pescados, no se dio cuenta de la presencia del pequeño hasta que trepo hábilmente por la roca y se sentó frente a él.

—Ryōshi -san, Kirishima-san lo espera a cenar.

—Doomo arigatoo, Makoto-chan, no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

—Iie, doo itashimashite Ryōshi–san, pero estoy aquí por que Kirishima-san me envió a buscarte, ella lo esperaba desde hace una hora.

La expresión del hombre cambió de dulce y relajada a preocupada, siempre perdía la noción del tiempo frente al mar.

El olor de la brisa, los calidos rayos de la tarde, la combinación de azul profundo del mar abierto y los rojizos rayos del atardecer lo hechizaban y al mismo tiempo lo llenaban de nostalgia. Mana era demasiado amable con él, había cometido la grosería de llegar constantemente tarde cuando ella preparaba la cena y a pesar de ello, siempre lo recibía con una cálida sonrisa, el baño listo y la cena aún caliente.

—Vamos Makoto, no hay que hacer esperar más a Kirishima-san.

El hombre metió los pescados limpios en una cesta que cargó sobre su espalda y arrastrando la red que contenía los pescados que aún no limpiaba, hecho a correr. Makoto lo observó un momento con una expresión divertida y pronto también corrió tras él.

La cena, que había consistido en pescado frito, arroz y algunos vegetales, transcurrió sin ninguna novedad. Makoto se había quedado a cenar, como algunas otras veces y luego ambos lo habían acompañado hasta la choza de su madre. Shinji y Mana habían vuelto dando un romántico paseo por la playa y él se había ofrecido a recoger la cocina y lavar los platos, mientras Mana se daba un baño.

Unos delicados brazos y la humedad en su espalda le avisó que la mujer había salido de la ducha.

—¿Quieres que te de un masaje? Shinji giró sobre sí mismo y la besó arrinconándola contra la mesa del comedor. El hombre rompió el beso, pero siguió rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Si, me encantaría —le respondió dulcemente, mientras miraba a la hermosa mujer frente a él envuelta tan solo en una toalla.

Mana lo arrastró suavemente a la habitación que compartían para hacer el amor dulcemente, casi como cada noche.

Antes del amanecer, Shinji se desenredó del cálido cuerpo de Mana para salir al mar. Era el comienzo de un día normal, en Tengoku.

Después de los primeros tormentosos cinco años posteriores al Tercer Impacto, llegar a ese pedazo de playa virgen que parecía intacto, fue un oasis de tranquilidad para Ikari.

Estaba lejos de los puntos urbanos que eran el refugio de muchos de los que volvieron. Oculto por una cordillera y un bosque con manantiales de aguas cristalinas, se extendía una costa no muy grande con aguas tranquilas. Era un pequeño paraíso terrenal. Cuando llegó hecho una piltrafa humana, de verdad pensó que por fin había muerto y su absurda existencia había terminado. No fue hasta dos días después que despertó limpio y sobrio que se dio cuenta de que seguía vivo; pero cuando una joven y guapa mujer entro sonriéndole para atenderlo y traerle comida, comenzó a creer que se trataba de otra especie de "mundo perfecto" o "realidad alterna" que había creado con los deseos de su subconsciente.

Tardó bastante tiempo en asimilar que un grupo de "sobrevivientes" se habían reunido en ese lugar, para formar una pacifica sociedad que vivía en paz, aprovechando y respetando los recursos naturales de su alrededor. Fue un alivio darse cuenta que nadie sabía quién había sido. Pensó que alguien podría recordar el nombre de un piloto de Eva, o que su rostro se le haría familiar a alguna persona de la pequeña comunidad, pero nadie nunca lo relacionó con Nerv, o con los Evas, muchas de esas personas no habían vivido siquiera cerca de Tokyo-2, ya eran personas sencillas cuya vida no se trastornó mucho al volver, eran gente que habían vivido en comunidades pequeñas aún rurales, lo único que había pasado es que habían salido del mar y habían caminado por la costa hasta alejarse de la mancha de LCL y comenzaron sin más a construir la pequeña comunidad con la que Shinji dio por pura casualidad.

La verdad es que ni si quiera recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

Estaba ebrio naturalmente, ese había sido su estado la mayor parte del tiempo en los cinco años transcurridos. Recordaba vagamente haber subido un barco que ni siquiera recordaba a dónde iba; recordaba haber recibido un golpe muy fuerte y después abrir los ojos en medio de la noche flotando en el mar. Recordaba el silencio total, el vaivén de las olas, las estrellas brillando. Cerró los ojos, esperando ahogarse o que un animal lo devorara. Era absolutamente patético, haber sobrevivido al Tercer Impacto, haber tenido el poder de Dios y darle un nuevo comienzo al mundo para terminar muriendo ahogado en el mar, siendo más pusilánime que cuando tenía 14 años. Siendo piloto por lo menos había peleado por algo, su vida había tenido una especie de sentido y había tenido, por unos fugaces momentos algo parecido a una familia. Ahora todos estaban muertos, por su culpa, ninguno había querido volver. La única que había querido volver, la única que escogió la vida y que podía representar un nexo con el pasado, con ese breve momento de felicidad, lo despreciaba y francamente no la culpaba, el también se despreciaba.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a ahogarse.

Pero una vez más, la casualidad no lo dejo morirse, las olas lo arrastraron hasta la playa, donde la buena gente de la aldea lo recogió y la madre de Makoto lo cuidó hasta que pasada la fiebre y el síndrome de abstinencia, recobró algo de conciencia. Mucha gente de la aldea prácticamente había olvidado su verdadero nombre, se referían a él como Ryōshi-san, gracias a Makoto.

El niño nació poco después de que Shinji llegara, el primer niño de la aldea después del Tercer Impacto. Fue una gran alegría para todos. Shinji se sentía extraño habitando el mismo hogar que aquella criatura recién nacida, sin embargo terminó siendo su niñera. El padre de Makoto era algo así como el líder de la aldea, el hombretón alto y musculoso que se pasaba el día corriendo de un lado a otro resolviendo los conflictos de la comunidad, era un hombre inteligente, disciplinado y justo, si algún defecto tenía era precisamente el descuido de su propia familia a favor de ayudar a la comunidad. La madre de Makoto era la típica ama de casa japonesa, consagrada a su hogar y al cuidado de su bebé, pero el alumbramiento del niño tuvo algunas complicaciones que la obligaron a permanecer en cama durante un lago periodo.

Así, Shinji terminó asumiendo el rol de la madre que estaba en cuarentena. Atendía al bebé, lo acercaba a Aika para que lo alimentara, mientras él hacia la comida y la limpieza de la choza. Makoto creció teniendo como amigo al misterioso hombre callado que eligió como trabajo pescar para toda la comunidad. Por eso era conocido como Ryōshi.

Mana era la única que le llamaba Shinji, ella era la única que sabía quien había sido… Llegó casi dos años después y no pudo creerlo cuando la vio. Después de que se despidieron bajo las peores circunstancias, no pensó volver a verla nunca. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, prácticamente había olvidado que hubiera existido alguna vez. Al principio dudó que fuera ella, la encontró mayor, más delgada, con los cabellos negros y más largos. Ella se burlo de él por eso:

—_No esperarías que siguiera siendo pelirroja, hace años que nadie fabrica un tinte… tontito._ Encontrarse a Mana en ese pequeño pedazo de paraíso, era demasiado.

—Quizás, quizás… Mamá…o Rei… Y convencido de que alguno de aquellos dos ángeles le estaba brindando una oportunidad, decidió establecerse en Tengoku.

* * *

**Tengoku**, Japonés: Paraíso

**Ryōshi,** Japonés: Pescador

**Doomo arigatoo**, Japonés: Muchas gracias

**Iie, doo itashimashite:** De nada


	4. Parfum

**MAKTUB**

**CAPITULO 03: Parfum***

_"Le parfum est la forme la plus intense de la mémoire._

_Doit être le thème central du Boléro de Ravel._

_Une sorte d'obsession lente.**"_

_Jean-Paul Guerlain, couturier français._

**Nota:**** Sugiero escuchar el Bolero de Ravel al leer este capitulo**

**Mayo, Año 12 D. del T. I**

Llevaba horas tratando de resolver la misma ecuación.

Golpeó con fuerza el teclado de una de las más caras adquisiciones de la compañía para la cual trabajaba.

—¿Problemas con "la maravilla"? —le increpó uno de sus colegas, un chico rubio muy brillante pero que ella consideraba apenas un niño malcriado.

—_¡Mein Gott!,_ Por supuesto que no _kind_, "la maravilla" no puede competir conmigo, es solo que mi cerebro va mucho más deprisa que ella.

—Si tu lo dices… —el chico se retiró y la mujer volvió a ocupar su lugar frente a la máquina.

"La maravilla"… "La niña maravilla". Su mente hizo la asociación de inmediato. —¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué te pasas Asuka —dijo para sí misma.

Su cerebro se negaba rotundamente a trabajar, su concentración que rayaba en el nirvana científico, se había ido por el desagüe.

Había comenzado hace casi un mes…

Se dirigía al trabajo después de comprar su café matutino; cuando el aroma de una loción barata, que en otro país era adquirida fácilmente por chicos de 15 años durante la década pasada, penetró en su nariz y le había traído de golpe recuerdos de cruentas batallas, de entrenamientos de sincronización, de salvar y ser salvada, de una chica de ojos rojos, su voluptuosa tutora, un hombre japonés que no se afeitaba y sobre todo de un primer beso forzado, memorias que tenía enterradas en lo más profundo de su inconsciente…

Por un impulso había perseguido el aroma por varias calles hasta dar con aquel tipo que la había invitado a salir:

—_J'espère que je pourrai prendre bientôt un café avec toi. __On dirait, mon amie , qu'on se connaît, sans que nous ne nous soyons jamais vus. Dis-moi, dimanche prochain à 8 h 30 au même endroit te conviendrait-il?***-_

_« Diríamos, mi amiga, que nos conocíamos, sin que jamás nos hayamos visto »_ esa fue la parte que realmente le molestó, no sabía exactamente porqué, pero le había tocado una fibra sensible y lo había abofeteado.

Después de eso había terminado irrumpiendo en el consultorio de su psicóloga, para contarle el episodio y terminar por hablar de toda esa parte de su vida que había intentado borrar.

Acudió con Anne Schoenberger apenas tres años atrás, casi al mismo tiempo que había llegado a la ciudad.

En todo ese tiempo había estado abriendo muchas partes de su vida y se había dejado ayudar en muchos aspectos, pero jamás quiso tocar el año que pasó en Tokio-2; ocultó cuidadosamente ese lapso de tiempo y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el.

Llegó a Ville des Lumières por barco, era la forma más sencilla de transportarse después del Tercer Impacto, con prácticamente toda la tierra bajo el agua, los barcos y los submarinos eran la mejor opción.

Adaptaron e inventaron aviones para las nuevas condiciones, pero en un mundo gobernado por la bastedad del océano, los barcos se convirtieron en la mejor opción.

De las grandes extensiones de tierra que solían desplegarse de hemisferio norte a hemisferios sur, solo quedaban grandes islas.

Muchas ciudades quedaron bajo el agua, pero la raza humana había sobrevivido…

Habían vuelto, era el término más correcto.

Una décima parte de lo que era la ya casi aniquilada raza humana, fue la que regresó del mar de LCL, algo recordaba haber escuchado murmurar a Shinji de que solo volverían aquellos que en verdad quisieran regresar.

Al parecer la décima parte de la humanidad, aun era lo bastante testaruda para querer regresar al mundo y reconstruir su civilización.

—_Belle femme_…¡hey, Asuka!.

—¿Eh?...

—Es hora de irnos, ¿piensas quedarte a trabajar? —Pregunto Jean Paul, un afable hombre de aproximadamente 60 años, que hacía la función de coordinar a todo ese grupito de genios caprichosos y engreídos, pero de buen corazón.

A la ex piloto aún le daban nauseas cuando "su Jefe" se refería a ella como _"Le belle femme"_, sonaba tan pero tan cursi y ni hablar de cuando se refería al grupo de desarrollo e investigación de la ciudad como _"__Les architectes du futur"__,_ no soportaba la cursilería de los franceses y Jean parecía considerar su deber sagrado ser lo más cursi posible.

—¿_Mignonne_, te sientes bien?

—Si, lo siento, he estado un poco distraída estos días —contestó la pelirroja apenada.

—Me preocupas _Mon ami_; tómate un par de días para que descanses, ve a pasear al malecón, toma un poco de sol para que te cargues de energía. Echamos de menos a la hiperactiva y temperamental Asuka.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar cuando ya había subido al elevador. ¿Quién se creía ese viejo verde con aires de casanova?

—¡¿Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh? —gritó haciendo una rabieta, odiaba que la consideraran incontrolable, débil y enfermiza. Tenía muchas ganas de romper algo, de preferencia grande y costoso… pero se contuvo, hizo varias aspiraciones como había aprendido en la terapia y salió a la calle.

La enorme Isla de Ville des Lumières, se movía lentamente, por el basto océano, atardecía y eso le daba un lindo tinte rosado a toda la ciudad.

El moderno edificio de cristales fotoeléctricos, quedaba en una de las elevaciones de la Isla y se asomó por el malecón para admirar el mar.

Aún le maravillaba todo en Ville Lumières, como cuando llego…

Jean Paul había ido a buscarla hasta el minúsculo pedazo de tierra que había quedado de Alemania, aun ignoraba como se había dejado convencer por ese idealista que reclutaba genios alrededor del mundo para ser _"__Les architectes du futur"__,_ esa era su frase favorita de reclutamiento.

Quizás la impulso un poco de curiosidad, quizás solo fue que realmente no había nada que la atara al trozo de Alemania que quedaba y que de sus colegas alemanes, no había uno solo que quisiera trabajar con ella, sus métodos de investigación poco ortodoxos y su irascible carácter la habían vetado de casi todos los centros de investigación alemanes.

Reconocían su prodigiosa mente, pero el hecho era que nadie se arriesgaba a trabajar ya con ella, era una insufrible bruja como compañera o jefa y sus rabietas siempre terminaban por costarles millones a los centros de investigación en equipo y horas de trabajo.

Así que siguió a Jean Paul a la isla que había construido con ingeniería, tecnología, un gran sentido del equilibro ecológico y una gran conciencia de cómo el mundo a su alrededor cambiaba y evolucionaba en cada momento.

Ville Lumières era una suerte de ciudad-fortaleza flotante, podía sumergirse si la amenazaba un tsunami y podía navegar en cualquier dirección pacíficamente por la bastedad del océano, o anclarse firmemente a tierra, era autosuficiente en la producción de agua y alimentos, así como también en energía limpia.

Lo único que le faltaba hacer era volar y no dudaba que dentro de los proyectos futuros de Jean Paul estuviera hacer precisamente eso.

El decía que su misión era asegurarse de que la raza humana sobreviviera si había nuevos desastres, actualmente trabajaban en como descontaminar las áreas afectadas por la radiación.

Jean Paul, le seguía pareciendo un soñador que rayaba en la fantasía utópica con sus proyectos, muchas veces le planteó que podían hacer que la Isla sobreviviera a todo, pero no podrían hacer que la humanidad no tratara nuevamente de destruirse a si misma.

No le gustaba ser la mala del cuento, pero si Jean quería cumplir su sueño, tendría que considerar que como había amenazas fuera, las había dentro.

A pesar de no compartir todos los ideales de sus colegas y de Jean, Asuka se entregó de lleno a desarrollar la tecnología que hacía cada vez más sorprendente "La Ciudad de la Luz", nombrada así en honor a Francia que había quedado completamente bajo el agua.

Estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos, que no sintió el ligero empujón.

Apenas un roce, había sido su culpa, no había visto al hombre que chocó con ella por estar tan absorta en sus pensamientos, siguió andando sin darle importancia al incidente, pero justo cuando el se disculpó, el tiempo se detuvo…

—Gomennasai…

—¡¿Shinji?

* * *

*Perfume

**"El perfume es la forma más intensa del recuerdo. Debe ser como el tema central del Bolero de Ravel. Una especie de lenta obsesión."

Jean Paul Guerlain (nacido en 1925), modisto francés.

***Espero que pueda tomar pronto un café contigo. Diríamos, querida, que nos conocíamos, sin que jamás nos hayamos visto. Dime, ¿El domingo próximo a las 8:30 en el mismo lugar estaría bien?


	5. Vice

**MAKTUB**

**CAPITULO 04: VICE**

"_Habit is habit and not to be flung out of the window _

_by any man, but coaxed downstairs a step at a time.*"_

_-__**Mark Twain**__**-**_

**Mayo, Año 12 D. del T. I**

-_Shinji?, Shinji?, where are you dude_?

El lugar estaba en semipenumbra, pero la luz que llegaba de la calle le permitía caminar sin tropezar con los muebles del departamento y los objetos esparcidos por el piso.

- _Damn it...!_- Maldijo Jarret, había tropezado con una botella de cristal vacía.- Fuckin' Shinji! Stupid man! You drank my work of three years!-

- _Sore wa sore o suru koto wa dekimasen... Sore wa sore o suru koto wa dekimasen... Sore wa sore o suru koto wa dekimasen... Sore wa sore o suru koto wa dekimasen... __Sore wa sore o suru koto wa dekimasen...-_ Shinji repetía la frase una y otra vez mientras estrellaba su cabeza contra la superficie de la mesa.

- _Oh man, you're a total mess! what is your problem?_

- _Kanojo wa koko ni aru!_- Balbuceo Shinji, completamente perdido.

_- I don`t know dude, in english please_

_- She is here..._- Balbuceo de nuevo Shinji

- _Who is she? Mana?_

_- Iie,Asuka..._

_- Who is Asuka?_

_- Asuka is, Asuka is... __Asuka...-_Gimoteo el ebrio, mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

Y de pronto Jarret se vio en el piso consolando a un desesperado hombre que lloraba como un niño completamente desamparado...

Shinji tardo un buen rato en calmarse.

Cuando Jarret por fin pudo llevarlo tambaleando hasta el dormitorio, estaba por amanecer…

Se tumbo pesadamente sobre un sofá de dos plazas, para tratar de dormir un poco, era bastante incomodo y le quedaba chico. Regularmente el ocupaba la habitación y Shinji dormía sobre un futón en la sala.

Shinji, ese hombre loco que había encontrado vendiendo pescado seco en algún puerto de oriente.

Había estado en tantos lugares que no podía recordar el nombre de ninguno.

Ese puerto no tenía nada de especial y el se encontraba ahí por la misma razón que se podría encontrar en cualquier otro lugar de lo que quedaba del mundo: por la aventura y para hacer algo de dinero para la siguiente.

Habían pasado casi año y medio, era junio o julio, no lo sabia bien, no se ocupaba demasiado de las fechas ni del tiempo, lo importante era el aquí y el ahora.

Y en ese lugar fue a encontrar a ese hombre que intercambiaba pescado seco, por alimento y bebida, sobre todo bebida.

El alcohol se había vuelto un buen negocio, no era posible ya producirlo en masa como antaño, por lo que la mayoría producían un alcohol de manufactura casera y de mala calidad. Jarrete había trabajado como capataz en los viñedos de Livermore antes de que prácticamente todo Norteamérica terminara debajo del agua.

Apenas tenia 23 años cuando lo nombraron capataz, antes del Tercer Impacto. Había trabajado toda su vida en los viñedos, sabia desde reconocer los terrenos y el clima para sembrar la vid, hasta colocar el vino en barriles de maderas especiales para darle un sabor y aroma distinto.

Cuando salió del mar de LCL, se encontraba en algún lugar de lo que había sido Sudamérica y ahora era una gran isla que albergaba a los sobrevivientes de lo que había sido el gran continente Americano.

Busco por algún tiempo a alguna persona que hubiera conocido antes de la catástrofe, no lo encontró, estaba completamente solo en un mundo muy distinto al que había conocido.

Jarret ya era un aventurero que nunca se había sentido atado a ningún lugar o persona, así que simplemente siguió adelante.

Comenzó recorriendo aquella gran isla y viendo como las fronteras habían desaparecido y ahora solo era América y todos sus habitantes americanos, no importando si antes del Tercer Impacto habían sido norteamericanos como él, chilenos, mexicanos o canadienses.

Al cabo de un par de años, se estableció cerca de un puerto, donde encontró el lugar perfecto para establecer un viñedo y se dedico a producir el primer vino de calidad después del Tercer Impacto.

Después de tres años, tenia los primeros frutos de su trabajo listos para vender y salió del puerto con varias botellas de vino para conocer el nuevo mundo y ofrecer sus productos.

Así fue como un día encontró a Shinji hecho una piltrafa humana, quejándose de lo miserable que había sido su vida y cambiando pescado seco por alcohol de cualquier tipo para embriagarse.

¿Qué le llamo la atención de aquél patético hombrecillo?

Quizás el que realmente había pocos borrachos después del Tercer Impacto, debido a que el alcohol que se producía era de muy baja calidad y podía llegar a ser toxico.

Aquél hombre solo parecía feliz si estaba absolutamente borracho y aun así, pasado el estado de euforia se ponía a llorar como un niño.

Jarret entro a la taberna del lugar para sondear el mercado y se topo con que el dependiente peleaba por sacar a un tipo que apestaba, tenia la barba crecida y trataba de convencer al dueño de la taberna de comprarle un pescado que ya parecía podrido o que le diera una cerveza a cambio. Al rubio le hizo gracia la situación y le invito la cerveza al vago para que lo dejara dialogar con el dueño. Para su mala suerte el dueño no entendía una sola palabra de ingles, le había pasado antes, pero se las había arreglado para darse a entender en cualquier otro idioma, sin embargo no contaba con el complicado idioma japonés y sus muy rebuscadas formalidades.

_- Can I help you?-_ Masculló el hombre detrás de la poblada barba negra.

-_ Do you speak english?_

_- I speak very little English, but I can help_

_- Good men, you get the job _

Al otro día Shinji se presento un poco más limpio y al parecer sobrio, aunque como no hablaba mucho, no podrí saberlo. Le sirvió de guía por el puerto y los alrededores, como era un buen bebedor conocía todas las tabernas y le ayudo mucho a conseguir buenos precios por sus productos. Como interprete dejaba mucho que desear, tenia un pésimo acento y como había dicho conocía realmente poco el idioma, por lo que les costaba trabajo entenderse.

Paso cerca de un mes en el puerto.

Hizo buenos negocios y le pago puntualmente a Shinji cada semana.

Jarret se tomaba los fines de semana para aventurarse y conocer cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención del puerto y sus alrededores, así como para informarse de las otras comunidades donde podría vender sus vinos.

Por su parte, Shinji gastaba su pago semanal en las tabernas y los domingos en la noche terminaba tendido por alguna calle sin dinero, ebrio y sucio. Sin embargo, al llegar el día se aseaba y llegaba puntualmente a ponerse al servicio de Jarret.

La noche antes de su partida, Jarret se topo con un Shinji en una condición muy parecida a la que lo había encontrado al llegar al departamento la noche pasada.

Cada fin de semana que paso en el puerto, lo vio embriagarse hasta perderse, gritarle al mar, burlarse de Dios y llorar como un bebe diciendo que el nunca debió volver.

Lo encontró en un sucio callejón cerca del mar, algo bebido pero conciente y le apunto con una pistola en la cabeza.

El rostro del japonés palideció ante el frió del metal sobre su frente. Sin embargo, no se inmuto ni trato de huir, tan solo cerro los ojos…

Jarret disparo, pero la bala dio de lleno contra la pared.

Shinji había golpeado la mano que lo amenazaba para desviar la bala.

_- Stupid man, you don´t want to die!__Come on, I'll take you with me._

El rubio arrastro al ya no tan borracho japonés hasta el puerto y lo subió al barco en el que había llegado para alejarlo del oriente.

Viajaron juntos por el nuevo mundo vendiendo el vino de Jarret, corriendo aventuras y volviendo de vez en cuando a América para surtirse de vino, Jarret fue enseñandole a Shinji a hablar correctamente el idioma a Shinji y el aprendió un poco del complicado idioma japonés, con el tiempo se volvió su hombre de confianza, además de su amigo.

Shinji no había vuelto a beber desde que Jarret lo amenazara con la pistola. No hasta la noche pasada…

* * *

*"Nadie se desembaraza de un hábito o de un vicio tirándolo de una vez por la ventana; hay que sacarlo por la escalera, peldaño a peldaño."_ -__**Mark Twain**__**-**_

_where are you dude_?, Ingles: ¿Donde estas muchacho?

_Damn it...!_-, Ingles: Maldición!

Fuckin' Shinji! Stupid man!Ingles: ¡Jodete Shinji! ¡Estupido hombre!

You drank my work of three years!, Ingles: ¡Te has tomado mi trabajo de tres años!

Sore wa sore o suru koto wa dekimasen, Japonés: No puede ser ella, ¡Ella no puede estar aqui!

Oh man, you're a total mess! what is your problem?, Ingles: Hombre, estas hecho un asco, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Kanojo wa koko ni aru!, Japones: ¡Ella esta aquí!

I don`t know dude, in english please, Ingles: No te entiendo, dímelo en ingles por favor.

She is here, Ingles: Ella esta aquí.

Who is she? Mana?, Ingles: ¿Quien es ella?, ¿Mana?

Who is Asuka?, Ingles: ¿Quien es Asuka?

Can I help you?, Ingles: Puedo ayudarte?

Do you speak english?, Ingles: Hablas Ingles?

I speak very little English, but I can help, Ingles: Hablo muy poco ingles, pero puedo ayudarte.

Good men, you get the job, Ingles: Bien hombre, tienes el trabajo

Stupid man, you don´t want to die! Come on, I'll take you with me, Ingles: Hombre estupido, tu no quieres morir! Vamos, te llevare conmigo.


	6. Hölle I

**MAKTUB**

**CAPÍTULO 05: Hölle I****  
**

"Todos tenemos algo roto dentro nuestro,  
por eso todos somos demonios.  
¿No es este mundo un verdadero infierno?"  
— Makoto Shishio, (Rurouni Kenshin) —

Nota: Sugiero escuchar The Devil's Trill interpretado por Vanesa Mae

Octubre, Año 06 D. del T. I

Calor…

Luz…

Fuego…

En ese orden había sentido y ahora todo estaba consumado.

Tenía puesto un vestido de gala.  
Satín rojo que se abrazaba suavemente a su cuerpo.  
Un atrevido escote se abría desde el cuello hasta la cintura, pero sin dejar ver demasiado, la tela se ceñía a sus caderas y de ahí caía con gracia alrededor de sus torneadas piernas. Una completa provocación elegante.

La brillante cabellera pelirroja estaba arreglada en ondas que caían un poco más allá de sus hombros y hacía resaltar perfectamente la blancura de su piel, el azul profundo de sus ojos y sus fieras facciones.

Apretó el instrumento contra su pecho, el dolor era insoportable, sus ojos bañados en lagrimas…

—Scher dich zum teufel, Imre* —dijo dulcemente. Apoyó el violín contra su cuello, tomó el arco con la otra mano y comenzó a tocar en medio de las llamas y las explosiones como un ángel de la destrucción.

—¡Helfen Sie mir, Asuka! —los gritos desesperados y aterradores de un hombre podían escucharse aún en el aislamiento.

"The Devil's Trill", fue su réquiem y ella lo tocaba magistralmente una y otra vez mientras observaba como se consumían y explotaban las instalaciones del laboratorio, observó pacientemente cómo las llamas se acercaban hasta la bodega de químicos donde Imre suplicaba por su vida.

—¡Azuka, bitte! —suplicó.

Ella era una mujer que cumplía sus promesas, le había prometido que estaría con el hasta el final y así sería, estaría con él hasta que su cuerpo se consumiera por el fuego, lo vería consumirse y morir desde el área de aislamiento.

Las llamas llegaron hasta los químicos del laboratorio. Pronto el calor provocaría una implosión que consumiría todas las instalaciones del laboratorio, el trabajo de los pocos científicos alemanes que buscaban recuperar los avances logrados antes del Tercer Impacto serían consumidos. El trabajo de "él", a lo que consagró su vida y vendió su alma, sería destruido.

—Asuka, Ich liebe dich... —dijo aquél desesperado hombre.

—Lügner… —Imre hizo su última súplica pegado al cristal de aislamiento, ella contempló satisfecha cómo aquel orgulloso hombre suplicaba por su vida.

Permaneció impasible observándolo desmoronarse y hacer promesas estúpidas con tal de salvar su vida.

La joven pelirroja cerró los ojos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas…otras dos las siguieron y después otras…

—Nicht weinen, Azuka, nicht für diesen verdammter Hurenbock…

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por retener los sentimientos y las lágrimas, no pudo controlar los sollozos y menos la cascada de recuerdos y sensaciones que invadieron su mente que penetraron en su corazón e hicieron temblar su cuerpo en espasmos por aferrarse a no sentir… a no recordar…

Conoció a Imre casi una semana después de llegar al DAAD (Deutscher Akademischer Austausch Dienst), el centro de investigación, intercambio y cooperación internacional que había sido re-fundado después del Tercer Impacto.

Ella recién se había graduado de un Doctorado en Biotecnología después de cursar dos años en una también re-fundada Freie Universität Berlin; y los cazadores de talento, encontrando en ella una genio, la reclutaron para el centro de investigación.

Aceptó por la misma razón que había estudiado la Universidad, para tratar de llevar algo de normalidad a su vida, aunque parecía ser, que "la normalidad" sería algo que siempre se le escaparía de las manos.

Imre era guapo, con los cabellos castaños claros algo crecidos, la barba descuidada, una piel bronceada y un cuerpo atlético. Sin embargo ella nunca le dedicó una sola mirada al cruzar por los pasillos del enorme Centro de Investigación.

Más bien le caía mal de lejos, al saber que coqueteaba por igual con cuanta chica cruzaba por su camino. Había intentado coquetear con ella algunas veces de recién llegada, pero ella lo había parado en seco y ridiculizado con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Detestaba a los hombres como Imre, no lograba entender cómo las chicas del laboratorio podían sonreírle, pestañar y coquetear con un tipo como él.

Él utilizaba todo su encanto para conseguir favores de las mujeres a su alrededor y no eran favores sexuales únicamente, de hecho ella sospechaba que él, había forjado su carrera a base de los favores de sus inteligentes amantes.

Aunque algo que debía reconocer, es que el tipo era persistente, ya se había negado a salir con el primero amablemente, después de manera cortante y al no cesar el de perseguirla, estaba pensando seriamente en pedir una orden de restricción.

—Hey, warte…

—¡Lass mich in Ruhe dumm!

La mujer con el cabello pelirrojo sujeto sobre la nuca, volteo lo más rápido que pudo para estampar su puño contra la cara del castaño.

—¡Hexe, nicht mit dir zu reden!

Imre jamás le había llamado bruja, siempre utilizaba su acto de 'Don Juan' y desde que había comenzado a perseguirla, nunca había podido evitar un golpe hasta ese día. El castaño solo siguió de largo, hasta alcanzar a la guapa morena recién llegada de una pequeña isla no muy lejana y que era lo que quedaba de España.

Almudena, de cabello negro azabache, piel apiñonada, ojos castaños y cuerpo torneado era el nuevo objetivo de Imre.

Azuka siguió su camino por el pasillo, dando un suspiro de alivio, ¡Imre tenía un nuevo juguete y la dejaría por fin tranquila!

A partir de ese día, sus días laborales fueron de los más tranquilos, llegaba a tiempo directamente a su área de trabajo sin tener que golpear al hombre después de 5 minutos de su perorata acerca de que era una bestia en la cama.

Pasaba las siguientes tres horas analizando los datos del día anterior con la cabeza fría, después se dirigía a la cafetería a sostener charlas triviales con las otras científicas, que últimamente cambiaron de: "¿Asuka, porqué no solo tienes sexo con él? De verdad es una fiera y esta guapísimo?" a: "¿Cuánto tiempo le llevará a Imre llevarse a la cama a Almudena?".

Terminando el almuerzo, volvía a su laboratorio, hacía pruebas sin tener que estar soportando las insinuaciones de su compañero de al lado, terminaba temprano y se iba a casa.

Los días comenzaron a trascurrir uno tras otro. De esa tranquila manera, Asuka había dado por fin con "la normalidad" y eso la relajó… por lo menos al principio.

De esta manera pasó una semana, y según las colegas científicas, Imre ya se había llevado a la cama a Almudena, pero aún no tenían pruebas.

Asuka sabía que sí, puesto que como Imre compartía laboratorio con ella, había escuchado como presumía las "habilidades atléticas" de Almudena al técnico que le asistía.

Se felicitó a ella misma por no hacer caso a un patán de esa calaña pero no compartió la información obtenida con las colegas a pesar de que con ello, ganaría la apuesta que había hecho entre todas, acerca de los días que le llevaría al "gigoló" del laboratorio acortarse con la nueva.

Sus días comenzaron a pasar de ser tranquilos y pacíficos a ser repetitivos y monótonos…

La misma rutina, la misma gente, el mismo trabajo que era entretenido pero no le apasionaba, los chismorreos de las compañeras a la hora del almuerzo, su departamento solitario por la noche… "el amigo" que funcionaba a base de baterías y resolvía sus necesidades fisiológicas sin tener que recurrir a un idiota borracho en un bar al que tendría que sacar a patadas al otro día…

Transcurrió un mes…

Y ella estaba francamente aburrida…no, ¡estaba fastidiada!

"La normalidad" era una especie de limbo, una zona gris donde no pasaba absolutamente nada.

No había nada en su vida, ni pasión, ni sueños, ni propósito… nada más allá del hecho de la existencia y el pasar de los días.

El vaso de precipitado que sostenía se le resbaló de los dedos sin más, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente hace mucho que se había apagado y dejado ese gran espacio gris… no necesitaba mucho para permanecer en su trabajo, solo cumplir.

No había ángeles, ni situaciones de vida o muerte, ni niños patéticos con quien pelear…

¡Crash! El sonido del cristal al ser aplastado por unos zapatos masculinos.

—Sauker.

—¡Schlampe!

Asuka le brincó encima derribándolo contra el frió y aséptico mosaico de laboratorio, como si de un ángel se tratase, sus ojos azules brillaban, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo nuevamente.

Imre fue tomado por sorpresa pero no tardó en reaccionar, haciendo palanca con su rodilla, lanzó a la pelirroja lejos, en los ojos castaños del hombre había temor.

Como una gata, Asuka cayó de pie y corrió nuevamente a alcanzar al hombre que intentaba salir del laboratorio, no logró alcanzar la puerta cuando tenía nuevamente a la pelirroja, forcejeando sobre él.

Sabía que Asuka era fuerte, pero no imaginó lo fiera que era realmente en una batalla, sus ojos habían perdido expresión, parecía estar muy lejos de ahí, pero también parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho.

Imre probó abofetearla, pero la mujer no reaccionó como él lo esperaba, en vez de volver en sí, lanzó sus manos sobre el cuello del hombre y lo apretó con fuerza.

El hombre aferró las manos que lo aprisionaban con todas sus fuerzas pero ella parecía poseída, el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones, un poco más y Asuka rompería su traquea; dejó de luchar…

Cuando él bajo las manos y sus ojos perdieron expresión…Asuka volvió en sí.

—¡Oh Gott! ¿Ich habe getan?

Tomó una bocanada grande de aire cuando la presión sobre su cuello fue retirada, tardó unos segundos en reponerse, inconscientemente por mero instinto de supervivencia tomó nota de su estado, labio sangrante, rasguños en cuello y cara, bata y ropa rasgadas, varios hematomas, pero al parecer ninguna herida grave.

¿Y ella? ¿Dónde estaba la fiera pelirroja que lo había atacado?

Cautelosamente se incorporó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y con el mayor sigilo. No estaba lejos de la puerta de salida, quizás podría alcanzarla antes de que Asuka lo atrapara otra vez.

Dio un paso inseguro con dirección a la puerta, cuando un suave ruido proveniente del rincón más lejano a él llamó su atención.

Eran como pequeños gemidos entrecortados.

Se dijo que estaba loco por no aprovechar la oportunidad y salir de ahí, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él.

Dirigió sus pasos vacilantes a la fuente de aquél sonido entrecortado.

Observó mientras se acercaba que la mujer que lo había atacado se encontraba recargada en un rincón, con la espalda contra la pared y la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas; temblaba ligeramente.

Con cautela se acercó más, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo sentía cerca.

—¿Asuka? —la llamó suavemente, pero ella no le hizo el menor caso—. Asuka, ¿weinst du? —pregunto nuevamente.

La mujer frente a él, la misma que momentos antes peleara con tanta fiereza y casi lo matara, levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas mostrando un rostro bañado en lágrimas, el rostro de una niña indefensa, de una mujer rota…

Imre se arrodilló junto a ella y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la pelirroja, al sentir la cercanía ella intentó soltarse.

—Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen —expresó Imre firmemente, y la acercó aún más a él.

Y entonces ella lloró aún con más fuerza, intentó soltarse nuevamente pero él la mantuvo firmemente sujeta; siguió llorando por horas hasta que las fuerzas se le terminaron pero él jamás la soltó, la sostuvo hasta que las lágrimas amainaron…

—¿Wer verletzt dich so sehr Engel?

Los azules ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y ella empezó a dar un relato incongruente acerca de los Ángeles, de Nerv, del Tercer Impacto, de sus padres… y de Japón.

Imre escuchó con paciencia a pesar de que entre las incongruencias y el que Asuka hablara a ratos en japonés a ratos en alemán, no le ayudaba a entender mucho.

La dejó hablar hasta la media noche, luego la acompañó hasta su casa.

—Dank, Imre —dijo dócilmente la pelirroja y con algo de temor, a pesar de todo no sabía si podía confiar en él o no.

—Keine Notwendigkeit, Engel danke, ich werde immer für dich sein.

Se despidieron sin más.

Imre dio la vuelta para marcharse, Asuka permanecía en el umbral de la puerta abrazándose a si misma, su cabeza le decía que no debía confiar en ese hombre, pero con cada paso que daba para alejarse de ella, un agujero se iba haciendo más y más grande en su corazón.

El calor y la compañía que la reconfortaron las últimas horas, se alejaba de ella.

—Water… Imre.

Fue apenas un susurro que escapó de sus labios, pero debido al silencio reinante en esa hora de la noche, Imre lo escuchó claramente.

Giró sobre sí mismo, esperaba ver a la pelirroja aún parada en la puerta de su departamento, pero se sorprendió al encontrarla frente a él.

—Lass mich nicht allein —dijo suplicando con los ojos.

—Nie... —le contestó él tomando con cautela una de sus manos.

Calor…

Suave y reconfortante calor, fue lo que sintió en ese simple contacto. Necesitaba tanto eso, la cercanía y el calor de un hombre.

Dio un paso vacilante para acercarse a él, todo su cuerpo temblaba; él se arriesgó a tomarla de la cintura, y la pelirroja se pegó aún más a él.

Permanecieron un momento así, simplemente sintiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el calor que desprendían.

Asuka levantó el rostro para buscar los labios de Imre. Él era algo más alto que ella, pero ella no tuvo que levantar demasiado su rostro, puesto que al sentir el movimiento Imre ya se había inclinado para recibir los labios de la pelirroja.

Fue un beso dulce que paladearon sin prisa.

Al romper el beso, Asuka lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó dentro de su apartamento con una sonrisa dulce y traviesa.

Imre había acosado a Asuka por su atlético cuerpo y sus bellas facciones. Fuera de eso, en Alemania era solo otra chica bonita; tener la piel clara, los ojos azules y el cabello rojo no eran una novedad en su país natal como lo era en Japón.

Sin embargo, él estaba viendo a la mujer debajo de la coraza, la dulzura de su rostro, la inocencia de sus ojos, sus labios traviesos e incitantes.

Lo volvió loco, quería tomarla en ese momento, aprisionar el tentador cuerpo y beber cada sorbo de su femineidad hasta saciarse, pero sabía que si actuaba con brusquedad, aquella sensible mujer que se escondía en la coraza de la fiera pelirroja se esfumaría.

La dejó conducirlo tranquilamente hasta su habitación, con miradas cómplices se tendieron en la cama, mientras se besaban.

Imre tomó el bello rostro entre sus manos y besó la frente, sus mejillas, la nariz y por último un corto beso sobre los labios. Ella pareció brillar, era hermosa, la dulzura y la tranquilidad le daban un aire infantil e inocente. Cómo deseaba poseerla.

Que esfuerzo tuvo que hacer para no rasgar la ropa que había sobrevivido a la pelea, y conformarse con acariciar y abrazar suavemente el cuerpo tendido junto a él.

Ella lo miraba con ternura y un deje de travesura en sus ojos pícaros. Tomó el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y repitió lo que él había hecho con ella pero a cambió del corto y dulce beso que él le había dado, ella lo besó salvajemente y con lujuria.

Lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, el apasionado beso lo dejó tan descolocado que no se percató de cómo ella había quedado sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con su trasero justo sobre la parte más sensible de su anatomía masculina.

Asuka ronroneó traviesa y movió sus caderas para acomodarse mejor. Esto provocó que Imre casi tuviera un orgasmo; no sabía si esa mujer era un ángel o un demonio, pero lo estaba volviendo loco.

Había una sonrisa perversa en los labios rojos, cuando comenzó con una lentitud de muerte a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de su blusa para después con ese mismo ritmo, retirarla de sus hombros y dejar al descubierto unos redondos y bien proporcionados senos sujetos por un sostén color negro.

Ella se inclinó un poco, poniendo sus tentadores senos a la altura de la cara del castaño, éste no tardó ni un segundo en desabrochar el sujetador para dejar a su merced los rosados pezones. Apenas los tuvo a la vista, jugueteó con uno pasando su áspera lengua por el, mientras masajeaba el otro con sus dedos.

—Mmmm —ronroneó Asuka.

Mientras él se ocupaba de sus pechos, ella se ocupó de dejarlo sin camisa para pasar sus manos por sus bien trabajados músculos pectorales, era una delicia pasar sus dedos por el firme y varonil pecho.

Se dejaron llevar por el placer y la cadencia de sus movimientos, a veces la danza era dulce a veces era salvaje, pero el cambio de tiempos solo hacía que se excitaran más.

Asuka no solo era una fiera peleando, también lo era en la cama, tan apasionada como podía ser generosa.

Permitió que él terminara de desnudarla ya sin el menor cuidado, que pasara sus manos y su lengua por cada rincón de su atlético cuerpo, pero nunca le permitió ponerse sobre de ella, ese era su placer.

Desnudos, sudados y jadeantes se encontraba ella sobre él, frotando sus firmes glúteos sobre el pene erecto que parecía apunto de estallar.

Con una mirada traviesa, ella tomó el miembro entre sus manos lo cubrió con el gorrito de látex que Imre le había pasado y lo colocó frente a la entrada de su intimidad, volvió a besar con dulzura al hombre bajo ella, e introdujo en su abertura el pene con lentitud.

Se sentía tan bien…

Mucho mejor que el "amigo de las baterías"…

Ya casi había olvidado lo que era tener un hombre dentro de ella…

—Aaaah —exhaló ella cuando toda la masculinidad de él entró en ella.

—Du bist eine Göttin —dijo él mientras la tomaba fuertemente de las caderas para darle estabilidad y hacer que subiera y bajara más rápido.

Aska se dejó llevar por el instinto, cabalgó con fiereza sobre la masculinidad dentro de ella, los bordes de la realidad desparecieron, solo era ella y la plenitud del placer, solo ella e Imre…

—¡Ah, ah, ah… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! —terminó ella con espasmos por todo su cuerpo, agotada y feliz.

—Jetzt gehe ich ángel —dijo Imre jadeante, sudoroso y desesperado.

Tomó a una mucho más sonriente y cooperativa Asuka por los hombros, para colocarla debajo de él, abrió las piernas de la pelirroja e introdujo su miembro erecto dentro de ella.

La mujer lo dejó hacer.

Dócil y sonriente, lo recibió dentro de ella gustosa. Se acopló a su ritmo y mordisqueó las orejas de su pareja, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente para brindarle el mismo placer que él le había brindado.

Imre la sentía relajada y alegre, sentía sus caricias juguetonas, su deseo por complacerlo y eso lo excitaba. La besó apasionadamente mientras la embestía una y otra vez, sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a excitarse, cómo ella se aferraba fuertemente de su espalda clavándole las uñas.

—¡Oh, Gott…! —grito él mientras se venía dentro de ella; se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer bajo él y recuperando un poco el aliento, le dio un corto beso sobre los labios.

Apoyó sus brazos a los costados de ella para girarse a un lado, la cara de preocupación de la pelirroja lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Werden Sie mich? —preguntó ella con angustia al sentir cómo se hacia aún lado.

—Nie, bis zum Ende. Ich verspreche es —él le sonrió y cariñosamente la tomó entre sus brazos.

—¿Was ist mit Ihnen? ¿Willst du mich? —preguntó ahora él.

—Nie, bis zum Ende. Ich verspreche es —le respondió ella de la misma manera, dándole un dulce beso sobre los labios.

.

—Bis zum ende… —repitió Asuka tocando aún el violín. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero, ¿qué más daba? Imre pronto moriría y todos los recuerdos desaparecerían con él, tanto los buenos como los dolorosos.

Apretó el violín a su cuello, las llamas habían llegado a la bodega de los químicos, comenzó a tocar los últimos acordes de la melodía…

—Dies ist die letzte Imre...

* * *

**TRADUCCIONES**

*Imre, nombre alemán, significa "Gran Rey"  
Scher dich zum teufel, Imre, Alemán: Vete al infierno Imre  
Helfen Sie mir, Asuka, Alemán: Ayúdame Asuka  
Ich liebe dich, alemán: Te quiero  
Lügner, alemán: Mentiroso  
Bitte, alemán: Por favor  
Nicht weinen, Azuka, nicht für diesen verdammter Hurenbock, alemán: ¡No llores Azuka!, no llores por ese hijo de la gran puta!  
¡Hey, warte!, aleman: ¡Hey espera!  
¡Lass mich in Ruhe dumm!, alemán: ¡Dejame en paz estupido!  
Hexe, nicht mit dir zu reden!,alemás: ¡Bruja, no hablaba contigo!  
Sauker, alemán: ¡Cabron!  
Schlampe, alemán: ¡Guarra!  
Oh Gott, ich habe getan?, alemán: ¡Por Dios, que he hecho!  
Asuka, weinst du?, alemán: ¿Estas llorando?  
Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, alemán: Yo no te soltaré.  
Wer verletzt dich so sehr Engel?, alemán: ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño ángel?  
Dank. Imre, alemán: Gracias Imre.  
Keine Notwendigkeit, Engel danke, ich werde immer für dich sein, alemán: No tienes que agradecer ángel, siempre estaré para ti.

Water…Imre…, alemán: Espera Imre.

Lass mich nicht allein, alemán: No me dejes sola.

Du bist eine Göttin. alemán: Eres una diosa.

Jetzt gehe ich Engel, alemán: ahora voy yo ángel.

Werden Sie mich?, alemán: ¿me dejaras?

Nie, bis zum Ende. Ich verspreche es, alemán: Nunca, hasta el final, es una promesa.

Dies ist die letzte Imre, alemán: Este es el final Imre.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

Primero una gran disculpa por tantos meses sin actualizar, la inspiración se tomo unas muy largas vacaciones pero al parecer regreso muy descansada y con unas ideas bastante perversas.

Esta es una historia bastante compleja, resultado de mis terapias y ver haber conocido a Haruhi Susumiya, ya se que la historia esta revuelta, así es, solo hay que poner atención en las fechas al inició del capitulo, también esta lo de los idiomas, es parte del armado de la historia. El único idioma que de verdad domino es el Español, e estudiado ingles por años sin éxito, me encanta el francés y de alemán no se ni J, por lo que muy probablemente lo escrito en otros idiomas este mal redactado, pero el leerlo así, en su idioma para mi tiene más realismo y expresa muy bien el simbolismo de "La Torre de Babel".

Bueno, pues a pesar de todo, espero que disfruten la lectura, yo disfruto enormemente creando este mundo post tercer impacto y jugando con las mentes de los protagonistas ;)


	7. Soma

**MAKTUB**

**CAPITULO 06: SOMA**

_«Si por desgracia se abriera alguna rendija de tiempo en la sólida sustancia de sus distracciones, siempre queda el soma: medio gramo para un día de asueto, un gramo para fin de semana, dos gramos para viaje al bello Oriente, tres para una oscura eternidad en la Luna»._

_-Un mundo feliz, Aldous Huxley-_

**Mayo 21, Año 12 D. del T. I**

**5:49 horas**

Abrió los ojos, techo, ¿Conocido?

Se esfuerza un poco por mirar en la penumbra de la madrugada.

Esta mareado, muy mareado…

Conoce la sensación a la perfección y lo que viene también…

Se levanta de un salto, por el lado derecho de la cama y corre al sanitario para vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

20 minutos después, sin un solo líquido o solido en su estómago, hecho una piltrafa humana vuelve a la cama.

Se mete de nuevo en la cama y se deja abrazar cálidamente por las sabanas.

Casi se siente como Mana, esa sensación de alegría hueca y confort no ha desaparecido…

Esa pildorita que Jarret le metió a la fuerza a la boca sí que era poderosa…

Todo estaba bien, todo era cubierto por esa niebla rosa que le bridaba confort…

¿Cuánto duraría?

Se abrazó con fuerza a su suave almohada y descansó, lo que fuera no dudaría para siempre y de momento le daba paz…

XXX

Abrió sus ojos azules…

Se sentía aprisionada, cálida y cómodamente pero sentía una opresión sobre su pecho que le estaba molestando.

Levantó un poco su cara y encontró un remolino de cabellos cortos y negros…

Parece que la noche había salido bien…

Trató de recordar algo.

¿Había tenido sexo con este hombre?, la evidencia decía que sí…

Trató de recordar…

Nada, una niebla rosa y cálida la mandaba a dormir de nuevo y abrazar el cuerpo sobre ella.

Trató de poner resistencia al embrutecimiento de sus sentidos pero terminó por dejarse llevar… ¿no era para eso el _**soma **_para relajarse después de todo?

Se dejó llevar una vez más por el sueño y el confort…

**Mayo 21, Año 12 D. del T. I**

**09:00 horas**

El hambre lo había sacado del "cómodo" sofá y como no tenía ni intenciones de asomarse a su habitación, tuvo que marcharse a la cafetería donde siempre tomaban el desayuno con las ropas del día anterior.

Vaya sorpresa que se había llevado con los mojigatos de Villes Lumieres, todos ellos tan remilgados, limpios honestos y escondiendo semejante secretito como el "Soma", capaz de poner feliz hasta al hombre más atormentado (y con eso, definitivamente se refería a Shinji).

Quizá no debió haber experimentado con él, pero vamos, Shinji lo necesitaba mucho más que él…

No sabía si inclinarse por el terror que le causó su euforia, (y es que un Shinji eufórico es como una de las trompetas del Apocalipsis) o por la sorpresa de que ligara con esa hermosa pelirroja.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, se la había llevado a pasar la noche usurpando su habitación y era hora de que ninguno de los dos se dignaba asomar las narices fuera de la alcoba, menos aún del departamento.

Pensó en marcarle a Shinji…

¡Naaa!, ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para sacarle los por menores de su aventura, se encogió de hombros, pagó la cuenta y se dispuso a dar una obligada caminata matutina, pensando en los pros y contras de acceder a cambiar su vino por Soma…

**Mayo 20, Año 12 D. del T. I**

**11: 26 horas**

Verano eterno...

¿O quizás primavera?

¿Cómo podía uno deprimirse en paz con un eterno sol dorado sobre la cabeza?

¡Qué ganas de gritar o de pelear o de echarse simplemente a llorar como una histérica!

Y nada...

Si esto fuera Alemania, la vieja Alemania, podría echar a correr como una loca contra el viento helado, sintiendo como los diminutos cristales de hielo se incrustaban en su rostro y le traían alivio.

Eso era más o menos lo que hacía siempre que peleaba con su padre o su madrastra, corría desesperada contra una tormenta cuando todos los demás se resguardaban junto a la chimenea en sus hogares, sintiendo el calor no solo del fuego si no de sentirse seguros al compartir un hogar, familias, personas que se amaban.

Algo que no podía recordar haber sentido…

O quizás si…

Una forma retorcida de familia, de cariño, de amor.

Allá lejos en tiempo y espacio…

En Japón bajo un cielo claro y un sol brillante como éste.

Las estaciones se habían paralizado, ya no había magia en ello, solo adaptarte a un clima eterno…

Y en esta parte, el eterno cielo soleado la estaba irritando enormemente.

¡Qué sabía ese estúpido viejo!, ¿Cómo se atrevió a echarla del laboratorio alegando que necesitaba vacaciones? _"Nous avons tous besoin de vacances, chéri", _había dichoJean Paul y la había sacado del proyecto por todo un mes.

¡Un mes!, terminaría tirándose por la borda de aburrimiento y fastidio.

—_Gomenasai —_pudo escuchar la voz claramente en su cabeza.

—Arg!, ou Dummkopf! aufhören zu denken, über den Mann, mit dem Sie abgestürzt!

Descargó su furia contra los barrotes del mirador, desde ahí podía apreciar toda la hermosa isla, pero ella solo podía ceder a sus obsesiones: un perfume barato masculino y una voz grave con cierto aire de familiaridad que la acosaban desde el día que chocó con un hombre en una calle y este se disculpó en japonés antes de echarse a correr como si hubiera visto al demonio en persona.

Y por culpa de esa estúpida distracción, ahora no podría trabajar todo un mes, había estado tan dispersa que Jean le había dado un mes de vacaciones para que se relajara, hasta le había dicho que saliera de la isla, que porque no regresaba a Alemania a visitar a sus amigos.

Aunque esto último no supo si era sarcasmo o Jean no recordaba en verdad que tenía prohibido poner un pie en Alemania.

Además como si hubiera alguien ahí a quien quisiera ver o quien quisiera verla, sonrió con gran malicia, algún día por puro placer tendría que darse una vuelta por allá. Por más que Ann le había dicho que no era bueno alimentar ese tipo de sentimientos, el pensar en eso aún le provocaba placer, un mal sano y maquiavélico placer.

¡Eso era!, necesitaba una distracción. ¡El viejo pervertido tenía razón!

Llevaba tres años en Villes Lumiere haciendo una vida casi monástica, casa, trabajo, psiquiatra, ejercicio nada de diversión ni de sexo, quizás eso era lo que le estaba haciendo falta, esa noche saldría divertirse y quizás a "cazar" si encontraba una buena presa, se regodeó con la idea y se dirigió al centro comercial.

XXX

—_It is more expensive_.

—_Ok, my friend_. _As you wish my good friend, I figured if anyone would be interested in a good wine would be a Frenchman but I see I'm wrong, let's Shinji._

—_Wait ... come at night, gather the money._

—_I do not know, we have other places to visit._

—_Come have fun, no work to close the deal._

—_Ok, I'll accept just because my friend really needs distracted..._

Jarret volteó a ver a su bajo y delgado socio japonés, solía hacerles creer a sus clientes que era un sobreviviente de los Yakusa y hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido a desafiarlo, lo cual le alegraba porque Shinji hasta ahora había demostrado ser un pésimo peleador, pero su aspecto oriental y su ser reservado parecían dar resultado en eso de ser un mafioso Yakusa.

**Mayo 21, Año 12 D. del T. I**

**11: 00 horas**

Arcaicas reminiscencias del entrenamiento de sincronización. Dos pares de ojos que se abren en el mismo momento…

Se sientan en la cama de un impulso, asustados de sentir un cuerpo al lado…

Voltean al mismo tiempo para quedar frente a frente…

* * *

**TRADUCCIONES**

Nous avons tous besoin de vacances, chéri, francés: todos necesitamos vacaciones querida

Gomenasai, japonés: Lo siento

ou Dummkopf! aufhören zu denken, über den Mann, mit dem Sie abgestürzt, alemán: ¡Qué tontería!, ¡deja de pensar en ese hombrecito con el que chocaste!

**Dialogo en inglés: **

—It is more expensive. Es muy caro.

—Ok, my friend, I figured if anyone would be interested in a good wine would be a Frenchman but I see I'm wrong, let's Shinji.

Esta bien mi amigo, Yo pensé que si alguien estaría interesado en un buen vino sería un francés, pero ya veo que estaba en un error. Vámonos Shinji.

—Wait ... come at night, gather the money. Espera, vuelve esta noche, juntare el dinero.

—I do not know, we have other places to visit. No lo se, tenemos otros sitios que visitar.

—Come have fun, no work to close the deal. Vengan a divertirse, nada de trabajo hasta cerrar el trato.

—Ok, I'll accept just because my friend really needs distracted... Está bien acepto, solo porque mi amigo en verdad necesita distraerse…

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Creó que después de tanto tiempo, les debo una explicación por no actualizar, la respuesta es muy simple: Me case.

Y planear una boda y el primer año juntos, pues no deja mucho tiempo para escribir, tratare de no perderme tanto, pero no puedo garantizar más que terminare la historia ;).

Solo tengan paciencia ;)

Si les revuelve el capítulo, o los capítulos, es simple, solo pongan atención a las fechas y las horas, es como un rompecabezas.

No puse sugerencia de canción a escuchar porque creó que cualquiera que esté de moda en los antros funcionaria.

Nota al margen: cuando pensaba en que canción o música podría ir con esto, solo podía pensar en "Una noche loca" de Maria Conchita Alonso, por eso mejor lo omití XD.


End file.
